mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Letourneau vs. Jessica Rakoczy
The fight was the strawweight debut of the two former bantamweights. The first round began and they touched gloves. Letourneau lands a counter left and another. Rakoczy lands a right, they clinch. They break. Letourneau's good at avoiding the clinch well. Letourneau lands a nice inside kick. 4:00. They clinch. Rakoczy lands a few good rights to the body, gets a good takedown to side control. Letourneau trying to get half-guard and gets guard. Good guard. Tries a triangle, Rakoczy slams her, slams it tighter, into the triangle, it's locked up. Rakoczy thought about tapping. That's tight. It's loosening. It's tighter now. Adjusting. Has the arm too, and on top with it. Rakoczy gutting it out, Letourneau has it belly down. 3:00. Rakoczy escapes. Has the back. Letourneau gets her down against the cage after persisting, to side control. They scramble, Valerie stays on top, mounts, goes for an armbar losing the position, Rakoczy is on top landing rights and lefts, her corner asks for elobws. Valerie thinking leglock, Rakoczy defending. Rakoczy escapes and turns on top to half-guard. "Right hand!" She lands one to the body, two more to the head, she has Letourneau gift wrapped around her face. 1:00. Her right hand is gift-wrapped. It's out. 30. They scramble. Rakoczy on top in side control. Valerie trying an inverted triangle. They scramble, Valerie lands on top in side control, R1 ends, 10-9 Letourneau but close, great round. Swelling above the right eye of Rakoczy and the middle of her forehead from Valerie's elbows and punches. R2 began. My fucking stream died, god damn it. God damn it dude, fuck. I got audio. Something big happened, not sure what. Alright they're exchanging. Someone lands to the body, then up top, that's what the something big was. They clinch. 4:00. "Anytime you can, get the pummel." Just working for position. Valerie knees the body. 3:00. "Get the pummel when you can!" Valerie knees the leg. Knees the leg. And the body. And the leg. Valerie lands a left elbow. And a pair of rights, eats a knee to the body, they break. Valerie lands an inside kick and eats a counter left. Rakoczy's right eye swelling nastily. 2:00. Rakoczy lands a counter left. Letourneau eats a hard jab. Rakoczy lands a hard one. Letourneau lands a good right elbow. Valerie lands an inside kick. Letourneau lands a body kick. Rakoczy replies. Eats another. 1:00. Letourneau landsa body kick. Letourneau's kinda hot. Lands another body kick. 35. Valerie lands a jab, eats a knee to the body, lands a right. Rakoczy lands a jab and another and another. 15. Valerie lands an inside kick and a right uppercut. Rakoczy tries a spinning kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Letourneau but close. "The winner of the round wins this fight," they told Jessica. "Back her up, throw more than one at a time, she has nothing backing up, you can finish this, it's nobody's fight at this time," they told Valerie. The swelling's rough though. Jessica's corner keeps calling her champ. Time called to check Rakoczy's swollen right eye. R3 began. Valerie lands a body kick. Valerie rocks her with a high kick and a right, they clinch. Rakoczy kneed the body, they break. Valerie landsa body kick. 4:00. "Back her up!" Another body kick. Valerie stuffs a takedown, Rakoczy knees the body. Cheers for Letourneau. Valerie lands a hard body kick. They clinch. Valerie knees the body. Breaks with a slicing right elbow. 3:00. Valerie lands an inside kick. Rakoczy lands a spinning back kick. Rakoczy lands a jab. And eats a body kick. Valerie stuffs a takedown, clinch. "Elbow!" Valerie lands two or three big right elbows inside. Little heel kicks to the heel from Valerie. 2:00. They break. Rakoczy lands a jab. Rakoczy lands a right. Valerie lands an inside kick. Rakoczy showing no urgency. Rakoczy lands a jab. 1:00. "Back her up!" Rakoczy lands a right. And a left hook after landing another jab, lands a knee to the body. She's taking over. Valerie checks a leg kick. Rakoczy's nose is bleeding. Valerie lands a counter right. 30. Valerie easily stuffs a takedown. Lands a hard jab and another. Rakoczy coming forward. Valerie gets a trip to mount, securing the round here. R3 ends, 10-9 Letourneau. 30-27 Letourneau IMO. Rakoczy's eye looks nasty. They hug. Both are Canadian. I didn't know. Two 29-28s but UD. Valerie said she would have liked to finish but that she liked Rakoczy's past fights and knew she wouldn't give up, said "I like this girl, man." She seems cool.The fight was the strawweight debut of the two former bantamweights.Rakoczy lands a right. And a left hook after landing another jab, lands a knee to the body. She's taking over. Valerie checks a leg kick. Rakoczy's nose is bleeding. Valerie lands a counter right. 30. Valerie easily stuffs a takedown. Lands a hard jab and another. Rakoczy coming forward. Valerie gets a trip to mount, securing the round here. R3 ends, 10-9 Letourneau. 30-27 Letourneau IMO. Rakoczy's eye looks nasty. They hug. Both are Canadian. I didn't know. Two 29-28s but UD. Valerie said she would have liked to finish but that she liked Rakoczy's past fights and knew she wouldn't give up, said "I like this girl, man." She seems cool.